The Great Gatsby: The REAL Ending
by Historybuff
Summary: Ok, so how many people actually like the way F. Scott Fitzgerald ended The Great Gatsby? Things didn't turn out too "great" for him, did they? Anyway, ignoring that campy, distasteful play on words, this is how the book SHOULD have ended.


(_Scene opens with GATSBY lying on a table, supposedly dead. Enter NICK.)_

NICK _(to himself)_: This is terrible. I've been here for days. You would think that one person might take the time to come and pay their respects. But I suppose if no one is dangling free liquor in front of their noses, why would they bother to come? And I expected more from Daisy. After all, she's the real reason why this happened. Her and Tom! He's just as responsible for Gatsby's death as George Wilson.

GATSBY _(whispering)_: Nick… Nick…

_(NICK looks around perplexed.)_

NICK: Must have been the wind. It is rather drafty in here.

GATSBY: Nick… Find someone. Find someone for me, Old Sport!

NICK _(standing straight, slightly startled)_: Whoa. I could have sworn-

_(He rapidly turns to GATSBY who lies back down, pretending to be dead.)_

NICK: Ha. Must have just been my imagination. I really need to get some sleep.

GATSBY: Find her, Nick. Why isn't she here? Where is she?

_(NICK turns a bit more quickly this time to see GATSBY who is now starting to sit up. NICK takes a few steps back, terrified.)_

NICK _(stuttering)_: You… You're a… GHOST!!

_(NICK begins to whimper.)_

GATSBY: No! Not so loud, Old Sport. I'm not a ghost. It's me! Jay Gatsby!

NICK: Gatsby?

GATSBY: Yes!

NICK: But… I thought you were-

GATSBY: Yes, I know. Let me explain what happened, Old Sport. The other day, when I was lounging in my pool, I noticed a stranger creeping up behind me. He had a gun and I thought that he was planning on using it against me. He lifted it towards me and I thought for sure it was the end. As soon as I heard the shot go off, I closed my eyes. But when I opened them, I saw that he hadn't shot me. He had killed himself. You can imagine how frightened I was. After all, it's not every day a complete stranger kills himself on your property. Though I was a bit startled, I realized that it was my one and final chance to win Daisy.

NICK: Wait… How could that be? I saw the bullet wound myself!

GATSBY: It was quite convincing, wasn't it? It took me three hours to paint it on.

NICK: And the blood?

GATSBY: I dumped a few gallons of red wine into the pool.

NICK: Wait… So am I to understand that you faked your own death and somehow this is going to help you win Daisy back?

GATSBY: Yes! When she comes to mourn at my wake, I will tell her the truth and convince her to run away with me! After all, when will I ever be able to speak to Daisy again without Tom being around? This is my one and only hope. I do hope she won't be too frightened.

NICK: I don't think she will be.

GATSBY: No?

NICK: To be honest, I really don't think she's coming.

GATSBY: Why wouldn't she? She loves me. I just need to remind her of it.

NICK: Gatsby… I am saying that I do not believe Daisy is coming to your wake. She made her choice. She wants to be with Tom.

GATSBY: No! I don't believe that! My death was horrible. It was tragic! I'm sure it's all through the newspapers by now.

NICK: Um… Not meaning to sound unfeeling… But people think you were shot to death while playing on a floaty-tube. That's not all that dignified.

GATSBY: What are you implying?

NICK: I'm just saying that probably it's not all through the newspapers. And that could be the reason why no one's bothered to-

GATSBY: What?

NICK: Uh! Nothing!

GATSBY: Wait… Are you telling me that not one person has visited me yet?

NICK: Well… Not exactly… There was this one couple who stopped by hoping that you were having a party. When they realized that you weren't, they became rather angry and threw garbage on your lawn.

GATSBY: Oh god!

NICK: Don't feel too bad. Obviously they weren't your real friends.

GATSBY: Yes… That's true… Who needs them anyway? At least I have a few friends like you and Mr. Wolfsheim.

NICK: Uh… About him…

GATSBY: What?

NICK: Well, he won't be coming either. But in all fairness to him, he at least bothered to send a telegram.

GATSBY: Nick… What have I done? Oh god, I feel sick. I killed myself and no one has noticed. I'm supposedly dead and no one even cares.

NICK: I'm sorry, Gatsby.

GATSBY: What am I to do? I can't exactly come back to life, can I?

NICK: No. If I were you, I would just leave West Egg and start over somewhere else. I promise that you will forget about Daisy. Maybe you'll find someone else who will be a bit more faithful.

GATSBY: Yes… I suppose. I don't really have any other choice, do I? But Nick…

NICK: What?

GATSBY: I wasted five years. I could have been building a whole different life… But now look at what has happened?

NICK: Well… Don't think of them as wasted years. You learned something from this experience, haven't you?

GATSBY: Why… Yes I have, Old Sport!

_(GATSBY leaps off the table and heads towards the exit.)_

NICK: Wait… Where are you going?

GATSBY: I just realized… these years haven't been wasted at all. I can still have Daisy!

NICK: Wait! What?

GATSBY: No one ever said that she would have to run away with me _voluntarily_! Thanks for the advice! I'll see you someday… Or… maybe never again! Have a good life!

_(GATSBY exits.)_

NICK: Why… Why did I come to this weird place?!

_(NICK exits in a huff.)_

THE END

_Author's Note: Thanks for any and all reviews. However, apparently it's necessary for me to note that this IS meant to be cracky. Clearly I don't think that any of this ACTUALLY should have happened. I mean, really? Gatsby faking his own death and kidnapping Daisy? So don't overanalyze it, PLEASE. This was actually an assignment I had to do for a literature class and was really just meant for fun._


End file.
